Unexceptional Melancholy
by MischaPallasAthenaKitsune
Summary: SPOLER ALERT! MAJOR ASSED SPOILERS! Don't look if you're not up to date with the manga. Tobi is in love with Zetsu's light half But his alternate personality, Madara stands in the way. Pairings: ZetsuTobi, MadaraZetsu, KisaIta, SasoHida, and KakuDei. YAOI


AN: I don't own Naruto.

_**"Mmmadaaara...."** Zetsu growled, breaking off the kiss with the man above him. He'd bitten Madaras lip in the middle of their kiss and was liking the crimson liquid off his own dual coloured lips, gazing up at the older man, his eyes half-lidded in desire. **"Fuck me..."** Zetsu ordered, fisting his hand in the short black hair._

_"So demanding..." Madara moaned, grinning against the others cheek before forcing his tongue back between those delicious lips._

Tobi woke next to Zetsu, curled up at the others side. Tobi whimpered and snuggled into Zetsu's side, trying to get closer to the other, pulling the blankets tighter around him. He'd done it again. They had done it again. Their dark sides had sex.

Tobi hated waking up like this. Zetsu was always sore and his dark side was crankier than usual. Tobi loved Zetsu, but this was starting to get out of hand. Tobi sighed into Zetsu's light sides arm pit and snuggled more. Zetsu's dark side brought out the worst in him-- his former personality. Tobi didn't want to ruin the moment, the perfect peace, both sides of his lover relaxed, _vulnerable_, beautiful, _molestable_, perfect, _yeah_. Tobi sighed, his other personality always with him. lurking just beneath his mask, waiting to come out at the right moment.

Speaking of his mask, Tobi thought back to where it could be, remembering it being thrown off after Zetsus dark side started ravaging him with his lips last night. Tobi sighed and stood slowly, trying not to wake either side of Zetsu. After a short search for his mask, he found it and picked it up, fingering it carefully. He sighed holding the mask up, looking through one eye hole at Zetsu. This wasn't how he'd wanted this relationship to be. He'd wanted love and compassion. But hindsight is 20/20 as he mentally kicked himself for ever hoping to find love amoung the ranks of Akatsuki. It wasn't like he'd joined up with Akatsuki looking for love or acceptance, far from it. Infact, most of the members of Akatsuki hated each other, but something always drew him toward Zetsu. Maybe it was him having two sides just like the other, though Tobi's was more two personalities than sides. A groan from the direction of the bed woke him from his thoughts and he lowered the mask. It was Zetsu's dark side.

Tobi said nothing, he just waited and watched as a long, pitch black arm lifted and ran the fingers through the mans own green hair.

**"Mm, mornin' sexy..."** Zetsu's dark half muttered, sporting a lopsided grin that looked just plain silly as the opposite side of his face was still relaxed. **"Have fun last night?"** He asked.

"Good morning, Zetsu-_san_." Tobi practically growled.

**"Oh, Tobi."** Zetsu said, suddenly not interested in the other in the room at all. "**As you can see, your beloved Zetsu-**_**kun**_** isn't awake yet." **With that, he gave up all intentions of getting up and propped up his head up under his arm.

Tobi thought Zetsu practically spat those words on purpose. Yes, there is a difference between Zetsu-san and Zetsu-kun. Tobi loved Zetsu-_kun_ with all of his heart, though he'd admit it to no one, not even Zetsu. He'd told the other he loved him, but not how much exactly. Zetsu-_san_, however, knew all the right buttons to push to bring out his former identity and his dark side, Madara. The two would fuck like bunnies all night long and when Tobi woke up in the morning, he'd feel as though he cheated on his beloved Zetsu-kun, especially since Zetsu-kun didn't and couldn't fade into the back of his mind like Tobi did when he became Madara. Zetsu-kun had to deal with every second of their violent coupling. The lighter side of the man known as Zetsu had even cried to him, well, not cried, but complained... and there was a tear. One. But he'd complained about how voilent it was and how he'd felt like he'd hurt Tobi because he couldn't stop his dark half. He'd felt like he'd hurt Tobi.

But Tobi loved his Zetsu-kun, and if he could deal with the dark sides doing what they did, Tobi would just have to deal with it too.

A softer groan from Zetsu's direction made him look at the other. Zetsu's lighter side was waking up.

**"About god damn time you woke up."**

"Shut up." Zetsu groaned. Zetsu's dark half chuckled.

**"Well, well, look who woke up too..."** Zetsu said, his dark half pulling the sheets away to reveal a dual coloured erection, standing stiff, leaking a bit from the tip.

"Damnit..." Zetsu's lighter half groaned, choking on the groan that turned into a moan as his dark half wraped his hand around the weeping member and stroked, making a show out of it, moving his leg to the side so Tobi had a good veiw of everything. Zetsu's lighter half shot Tobi a look of utter despair mixed with desire as the man with the orange mask in his hand watched.

**"Want to join us? Mmmadara could come out and take me... Ah, god... What I wouldn't give to have his cock..." **Zetsu's lighter half whimpered as his dark half removed his fingers from their cock and moved them down to his asshole, teasing their sack with his nails on the way. He teased the hole with the tip of his finger, moaning rather loud, pressing lightly, stretching the hole ever so slightly. **"Right here..." **He pressed the tip of his finger into the hole and wriggled it. Zetsu's light side whimpered.

"Stop!" Tobi demanded, growling. He stamped over to the bed and crawled up, over Zetsu, pulling the others hand away from his own ass hole. Zetsu's dark half purred lustfully.

**"I want to get fucked..."** He said, raising his hand to fist it in Tobi's hair. He shifted his hips so his erection could rub against Tobi's taut stomach. **"Let him out..." **

"Tobi..." Zetsu's lighter half whined. Tobi growled. Tobi rubbed his boxer-clad erection against Zetsu's dark sides thigh and the other moaned. "Tobi..." A longer whine this time.

"Damnit..." Tobi said disengaging Zetsu's hand from his hair. He stood up quickly. He strapped on his mask and headed for the door. "I'm sorry, Zetsu-kun, but I need to take care of this before it causes problems for the both of us..." He said, motioning to his erection. He opened the door, trying hard not to slam it behind him.

Tobi quickly made his way to the nearest restroom, slammed the door shut, locked it and sat on the toilet seat.

"Damnit, damnit, damnit..." He said, freeing his erection from his boxers. He wrapped his hand around his cock and stroked vigerously. He imagined his Zetsu-kun on his knees in front of him, licking tentatively, being careful with his sharp teeth, trying so hard not to hurt him. He dug one of his nails into the side of his cock and imagined Zetsu biting lightly. He moaned and arched his back. He continued to stroke himself as he imagined Zetsu crawling up his body, taking him in one arm as the other gently wrapped around his cock and stroked, alternating hard and soft pressure, driving him crazy with need.

He wasn't ready to have sex with his Zetsu-kun, even though his body practically begged him for it when ever he was around the other. He wanted a full, loving relationship before they had sex, and he wanted to be on the bottom. He wanted his Zetsu to slowly and gently slip slicked fingers into him and stretch him--

"Ah!" Tobi cried out as he pressed his middle finger inside himself, spreading his legs, moving one leg up to the tub so he had better access.

--Slow and gentle, long, thick, glorious fingers searching for his "Oh god," special spot. "Zetsu-kun..." He just barely breathed. "Oh god, please..." He whimpered. 'M-make...love to me...' He mouthed the words more than actually said them, pulling his fingers out of himself for a second before shoving three back in to immitate how their coupling would actually go.

A loud banging on the door brought Tobi out of his musings. He growled.

"Open the door, un!" Deidara cried, "I need a shower!" Of course, It was early and Deidara needed to primp. Soon, Itachi would need the shower and the mirror for 20 minutes or so. Then Hidan, then anyone else who felt they weren't clean enough for their daily activities...Konan would make breakfast and Pein would give everyone their orders for the day... or not, that just meant everyone had a free day.

"J-just a minute, senpai!" Tobi said breathlessly. There was no way around this. He needed to finish or today would be hell for everyone else.

"Tobi?!" Deidara squeaked. "Are you masturbating, un?"

"N-no, senpai... What.. hah... would make you think that?" He asked, carefully masking the sarcasm that wanted to just leak from his voice. Tobi pumped his hand faster, shoving his fingers deeper inside himself, curling them, looking for the spot that would speed this process up. Tobi cried out when he found his prostate, unable to contain his scream of pleasure. "Zetsu-kun, please..." He whispered, leaning back more, pumping his fist faster, his breath hitched as he felt his orgasm. It was right there... so close.

Deidara tried the doorknob and Tobi felt insulted that Deidara would think even him to be that stupid.

Tobi let out a ragged sigh of relief as he came, all over his hand and stomach. Shortly, when he came down from the high of his orgasm, he noticed how hot his face felt behind the mask, and how dirty he was. Deidara was still jerking on the doors handle, trying to get into the bathroom, cursing and pulling on it.

Tobi decided to take a shower and grinned behind his mask, silently mouthing the words 'Fuck you, senpai'. Tobi kicked his boxers behind the toilet and hopped in the shower, pulling the curtain shut behind him. He turned the water on and hissed at the cool temprature. The water soon heated up and Tobi practically melted under the water. He washed his seed off his hand and stomach, groaning happily as he ran his hands up his arms and up to his shoulders, which he kneaded lightly.

Tobi heard a small explosion from where Deidara was standing and figured the other had put a small peice of clay in the key hole and just blown the handle off the door entirely. After a few seconds of clinking sounds, Tobi heard the door swing open, but he didn't care. He just stood there under the warm spray, enjoying it while it would last.

"Get out, un!" Deidara said, stomping towards the shower. "Tobi if you used up all the warm water, I swear to god I'll--" Deidara pulled back the shower curtain quickly, letting in a cool burst of air. "Un... You shower with your mask on? What a freak." Deidara said, staring at the other, who just looked back.

"Did Deidara-senpai come to take a shower with Tobi?" Tobi asked, secretly gritting his teeth behind the mask. "Tobi's a good boy! He'll wash your back for you!"

"No, get out Tobi." Deidara said, pulling the other out of the shower, throwing him to the ground.

Tobi swore under his breath, laying a curse on Deidaras head. Tobi sat up and grabbed his boxers and a towell, wrapping the later around his waist. He scurried from the bathroom, taking wires and an exploding tag from a hidden compartment in his boxers, lying a trap and pulling the door shut, so if the door was moved even slightly, it would explode. 'Suck it, senpai.'

Back in his room, Zetsu was nowhere to be found.

'Good...' Tobi thought, and sat about digging through his closet. Black pants, black long sleeved shirt, black coat, same as always. He dressed and put on his shoes, deciding to forgo gloves untill after breakfast. He didn't really feel like helping Konan this morning, but she worked to hard to not get any help. So he scurried out, past the bathroom, where he could still hear Deidara showering, singing, to the kitchen, where Konan was straining rice.

"Konan?" He asked.

"Yes, Tobi?" She said, turning to look at him with the rice in the strainer in her hand.

"Do you... Can I help?" He asked.

Tobi didn't act like a retard when he was with Konan alone, or even with Pein. Neither of them needed the headache. Especially Konan, since she tried so hard to treat everyone equal, except for Pein, but Tobi had the sneaking suspicion that Konan was in love with Pein. They had known each other since they were kids, after all, and she was still following him. That seemed like love to him. He couldn't help but sigh out loud.

It was almost as though Konan could sense his feelings and directed a small smile in his direction. "Sure, I could use the help. Feel like getting out plates and utensils?" She asked.

"Sure thing!" Tobi said, and went to a cupboard, taking out a stack of plates, setting them on the table. He got out bowls and put them beside the plates. He grabbed a handfull of knives, forks and chopsticks and laid them by the plates and bowls, knowing some people preferred using chopsticks over forks.

"Thanks, Tobi." Konan said, heaving a soft sigh.

Tobi walked up behind her, putting his hands on her shoulders, not knowing what posessed him to do so. Konan jumped and let out a small sound of shock, nearly dropping the heaping bowl of rice. She stilled and stood there, a deafening silence filling the room. Tobi knew he would have to be the one who broke the silence.

"Konan..." He said, pulling the smaller girl close to him, wrapping his arms around her shoulders in a loose hug. "Do you want me to finish this?" He asked, motioning with one hand out to the food she was prepairing. "You don't get much time to yourself and everyones always hounding you to do something... 'Heal this', 'fix that', 'wash this', 'make food'..." She relaxed relaxed back against Tobi for a second.

"Thank you, but I've got it under controll." She said, patting Tobi's arm. "If I asked for time to myself, I'd be useless." She confessed.

Tobi frowned behind his mask, following her quickly as she moved to sit the rice on the table.

"No you wouldn't. Who told you that?" Tobi asked, standing in front of her, stopping her from going back to cooking the rest of the food.

"No one, Tobi, I just..." She stopped and looked up at him.

"Just what? You're Peins right hand man, er... woman. You do everything around here. No one respects you ever. You should make them respect you. If you stop doing what they expect you to do, they'll appreciate it more when you do it in the future." He said, holding out his arms to her.

"Thank you, Tobi." She said, curling her arms against her chest, leaning her head into his chest. "Maybe some day I will do that, but not today." She said, pulling back, ducking around him, heading to the stove to scramble some eggs. Tobi sighed and put his hands on his hips.

"Ya know, I had a friend like you a long time ago." He said. Konan stopped for a second and listened. "She was a shinobi and a right fine one at that. She was always trying to do everything for every body. She took care of everyones needs but her own... She died." Konan flinched. "Not in battle, not in child birth, not from an accident, she wasn't assassinated. Do you want to know how she died, Konan?" Konans hands were shaking at this point.

"How?" She asked, her voice faultering.

"Stress. She had an aneurism. It burst and she died instantly." Tobi walked up behind her. "Now hand me the egg, lest you want that to happen to you." He said, reaching out, taking the egg from Konans pale, petit hand. "Good." He said, stepping around her, "Now go sit on the couch and relax for a few minutes." Konan nodded silently and walked away.

Tobi finished breakfast by himself and was placing the last bowl on the table just as Kisame emerged from the long hallway to the majority of the bedrooms.

"Smells good." He said, making his way to his normal seat. Pulling his chair out he sat, waiting for the others.

'At least some of us have manners,' Tobi noted.

Deidara followed looking very displeased and slightly scorched, soon after, Sasori, who bypassed the table and went to the couch in the livingroom, sitting across from Konan, who was looking out the window in a very worried manner.

"Un, smells good!" Deidara reached out to take some food, but Tobi slapped his hand with a ladle. "Un!" Deidara said, shooting Tobi a death glare.

"Now, now, senpai, wait untill the others get here!" Tobi said, trying to sound as cheery as possible.

"Un... First you ruin my bath and then you make me wait to eat..." Deidara continued to mutter under his breath, but Tobi had stopped paying attention to the blonde.

Itachi soon strode up to the table, smelling as fresh and clean as spring flowers and morning dew, silently sliding into place beside Kisame, much to Deidaras dissaproval. This recieved another string of mumblings from the blondes mouth.

Hidan soon stomped up, barking a 'good fucking morning, all' before taking a seat next to Deidara.

Deidara promptly shoved Hidan out of his seat. This started an intense shouting match.

Instead of doing anything, Tobi just leaned back and watched, smirking behind his mask.

Kakuzu had sat down in the place Hidan was previously occupying and Konan had gathered a couple plates of food and ran off as soon as the bickering started.

Hidan and Deidara rolled around the floor throwing punches at each other like a couple of teen boys.

"Go senpai!" Tobi cheered mockingly.

Eventually, Kakuzu grabbed Hidan, pulling him off the other.

"Stop it." He ordered.

"He fucking started it!" Hidan wailed, pointing accusingly at Deidara.

"Un!" Deidara said with a pout, flipping his hair, striding up to Kakuzu, wrapping his arms around the bigger, seated mans shoulders. "Thank you Kakuzu-kun." Deidara said. Kakuzu grunted in responce and released Hidan.

Once everyone settled down and began eating, Tobi began to feel woozy. Konan returened to gather up dishes as people started to leave. Tobi just started at his plate.

"Tobi?" Konan said, putting her hand on Tobis shoulder. He was just staring at his plate and that concerned her.

Tobi jerked away suddenly and Konan pulled her hand back like she'd been burned.

"What?" Tobi asked, turning to look at her.

"A-are you ok?" She asked, lifting a fine eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said, standing up, not even bothering to push in his chair. He walked, more like staggered, to the hallway, bracing himself with one arm.

He stalked down the hallway to Peins workshop/office and opened the door slowly.

He walked around behind Pein, grabbing his "leader-sama" by the hair, pulling the head back.

"What are you doing?" The body demanded.

"Nothing, leader-sama..." He said teasingly.

"Madara..."

"At your service," Madara said, Tobi taking recess from consciousness.

"Why are you...Ah!" The body mock moaned, nuzzling Madara as he kissed up the bodies neck from behind.

"You know I like this body the best."

"That doesn't give you the right to molest it." Pein said.

Madara pulled harder on the swatch of hair in his hand. "If doesn't?" He asked.

"No, it doesn't." the body said, reaching up, taking hole of the short dark hair. "Be a doll and go get Itachi for me."

Back in Itachi and Kisames room, Kisame lounged on the bed with one leg rested over the other and his hands behind his head. Itachi sat down on the bed beside Kisame.

"I didn't get to take a shower this morning." Itachi said nonchalantly. Knowing Itachi wasn't much one for talking, this piqued Kisames intrest.

"You didn't?" Kisame asked, sitting up. Itachi turned to look at him.

"No, Deidara and Tobi blew up the bathroom door." Itachi said, not making direct eye contact with Kisame on purpose. Kisame could sense something just under the surface as Itachi stiffened a little bit.

"Itachi?" Kisame asked, reaching up. Itachi raised his hand and placed it over Kisame's, pushing the others down.

"I'm fine." Itachi said, rolling his shoulders.

"Are you sure?" Kisame asked, though he didn't move. Itachi's eyes were flickering dangerously.

"Yes." Itachi said simply.

"We could go sneak a shower in Leader-samas room." Kisame suggested, watching with excitement as the corners of Itachi's mouth curled up in a slight grin.

"Feeling adventurous?" Itachi asked, leaning in a bit towards Kisame.

"If you are." Kisame said, threading his fingers with Itachi's.

"Hn..." Itachi said through gritted teeth, leaning against Kisame's shoulder.

"You sure you're alright?" Kisame asked, his ever present grin fading.

"Yes. What don't you get about that?" Itachi asked, looking up at Kisame.

"You seem... angrier than usual." Kisame said, running his thumb over Itachi's.

"Aren't I usually?" Itachi asked, tilting his head to the side. Kisame watched Itachi's lips as they turned down in a soft pout. Both males eyes were half-lidded and Kisame wanted to kiss the ebony haired beauty before him, but he waited.

"Well, yes, but...You're usually really good at hiding it... You're usually so," There was a pause as Kisame thought of a word, moving ever so slightly so he could brush his lips against Itachi's cheek. "Cold."

"But you know me better." Itachi said, turning his head to the side so his lips moved against Kisame's as he spoke. Kisame grunted in responce, pressing a bit against the Uchihas lips.

Itachi parted his lips, giving Kisame free reign. Kisame plundered Itachis mouth, not wasting this amazing opertunity. Kisame loved kissing Itachi and he was surprised how much Itachi liked kissing. Always with the lips, everywhere, all over his body. Kisame groaned at the mental image, bringing his free hand up to the back of Itachi's head, cradling it. Itachi let out a soft sigh and moved his tongue against Kisames.

Kisame thought back to the first time they kissed like this as he slid his eyes closed.

Itachi had been wounded and the mission was complete. Itachis wound wasn't fatal, at least, not any time soon. But he was bleeding badly enough to cause worry and needed medical attention soon. Kisame knew he was no medic and looked down at the Uchiha who was clutching his stomach, forcing himself to breath evenly.

'Itachi...' Kisame said, Reaching out and down, placing his hand on the others shoulder.

'I'll be fine, I just need a moment.' Itachi said, closing his eyes for a second before he stood, shakily, grabbing, somehow discreetly, onto Kisames cloaked arm. Kisame took a step, but when the Uchiha didn't move, he went back into his previous position.

'You can't move, can you?' Kisame asked. Itachi was silent as he held onto the others sleeve with one hand, his stomach with the other.'Take off your cloak.' Kisame said, sighing a bit. Itachi shot him a questioning look. 'Just do it. It will make this easier.' Kisame turned to fully face Itachi as the other bent his knees, bracing himself, using his hands to unbutton the large article of clothing. Kisame joined in to help. Itachis hands fell to his sides as he let Kisame start to undress him. He stared at Kisames face wth an apologetic look, though the other didn't notice as he was concentrating on unbuttoning the blasted cloak without touching Itachis wound. 'There!' Kisame said, smiling victoriously. He slipped the garment off of Itachi's arms carefully, then dropped it to thr ground. 'Sorry dude, but it looks like you'll have to get a new one.'

'That's not a problem.' Itachi said, leaning his sweat soaked forehead against Kisame's shoulder. He wanted to say he was sorry, he really did, but he just couldn't. Kisame took out a kunai and cut Itachis shirt right off of him before he even had a chance to protest, pulling gently at the material where it was sticking to the wound. Kisame knelt to the ground and Itachi nearly fell over, but he braced himself on Kisames shoulder once more. Kisame laid out Itachis cloak and stood again, wrapping his arms around the smaller man. Itachi looked shocked and almost, but not quite, scared.

Kisame knelt down, taking the Uchiha with him. He laid the other back on his cloak and pressed his hand against the wound, making Itachi grunt at the pain.

'Sorry, you weren't putting enough pressure on it...' He said, looking down at the dark haired beauty.

'Hn...' Itachi grunted.

After a few minutes of Kisame knelt by him, his hand pressed against the wound, Itachi weakly motioned for Kisame to come closer, closer still after Kismae moved.

'Closer...' Itachi said. Kisame's face was barely a few centimeters away from Itachi's. 'Thank you.' Itachi muttered. Kisames mouth fell open in shock and Itachi leaned up a bit, kissing Kisames bottom lip. Kisame closed his lips around Itachis top lip and sucked gently, closing his eyes. Itachis lips parted and he ran his tongue along Kisames lips, pressing between them. The kiss heated up untill Itachi groaned.

'Shit! Sorry, man!' Kisame said, hurrying to bandage the Uchiha. Itachi could only smile.

Back in the present Kisame found himself on his back, with the beautiful Uchiha straddling his waist. Well, more like sitting on it.

"Itachi..." He moaned, jerking up a bit against the other. Itachi braced himself with one hand on Kisames chest, the other reaching up to rid the other of his headband. After Itachi tossed the headband aside, he ran his hand through Kisame's hair. Itachi smiled, so surprisingly soft and gentle. Kisame loved that smile and would do almost anything to see it.

Itachi sat about unbuttoning Kisames cloak, his fingers making quick work of each button. Kisame shrugged the cloak off quickly and sat up, pulling Itachi close to him, ridding the other of his cloak. Kisame reached up with both hands, untying Itachis headband, setting it on the table beside their bed. Itachi impatiently tugged at Kisames shirt, demanding that it come off. Now. Kisame chuckled and took off his shirt, dropping it to the floor where, soon, all their clothes would be. Kisame reached out, running his hands up Itachis sides as he pulled the others shirt up, marveling at the sexy Uchiha as he raised his arms to help Kisame get the shirt off of him.

The shirt fell to the floor and was forgotten about as Kisame ran his hands over the pale chest and sides, loving every moment, every slight gasp the Uchiha let out as his sword caloused hands gave the other some sort of odd pleasure. Itachi wrapped his arms around Kisames shoulders and arched his back against the larger man.

"Fuck..." Kisame whispered, falling back, bringing Itachi with him. The others hair was lose and fanned out all around them giving Itachi a sexy, feral look. Itachi moved one of his hands down Kisames neck, over his chest where he dug his nails in, dragging the sharp cartilage against Kisames skin, making the other hiss and bow his back. Itach unbuttoned Kisames pants with one hand, pushing the flaps aside, reaching in her found Kisames member and stroked. Kisame closed his eyes and moaned. "Itachi!" He gasped.

Suddenly, Itachi was gone. Kisame opened his eyes and looked around for the other, finding him standing by the bed, ridding himself of his pants. Kisame grinned and joined the other in the process of stripping. Kisame pulled the blanket back and both climbed into the bed. Itachi smiled as he pulled the blanket up over them, Kisame now on top of him. Itachi spread his legs for Kisame to settle between them, letting out a small gasp as the larger mans impressive length brushed his hip.

There came a knock at the door, but the couple ignored it, favoring ravishing each others bodies over answering the door. Kisame was stretching Itachi, the other silently moaning, his head thrown back, his hips jerking back against the fingers.

"Mmm, so needy..." Kisame whispered against Itachi's ear, nipping lightly. Itachi couldn't help but gasp.

"Kisame, hurry..." Itachi ordered breathlessly.

"Yes sir," Kisame said, smiling against the others cheek, taking his fingers from the squirming body beneath him.

The knock came back louder. Both men on the bed growled.

"Hold it." Itachi said, getting up. He grabbed his cloak and threw it on, stalking to the door.

Kisame sighed and flopped down on the bed, pulling the blanket up to his shoulder.

"What?" Itachi barked as he opened the door, Madara nearly falling in.

"Pein wants you..." He teased.

"For what?" Itachi asked, a growl edging his voice.

"I don't know..." The teasing edge to his voice was still there. "I'm just his errand boy..." Itachi growled again and sighed.

"Fine, I'll be there in a few minutes." Itachi said.

"Better hurry! Leader-sama wont be happy if you're late!"

"When am I supposed to be there?" Itachi asked, still growling under his breath.

"Mm... About five minutes ago."

Itachi slammed the door shut only to hear a comedic 'Ow' from the other side. Itachi took off his cloak and started putting on his clothes. Kisame sighed from the bed.

"Leader-sama needs you?" He asked, staring longinly at Itachis body, which was quickly being covered.

"Yes." Was all Itachi said before stomping out of the room.

Kisame laid back on the bed and looked down at himself, his erection making a tent in the blanket.

"Oh, what will I do with you?" He asked, taking the risk of sounding insane as he talked to a part of his own body.

Once in Peins office/work shop, Itachi huffed, waiting very impatiently.

"Ah, Itachi..." One of the bodies said.

"What is it you needed, Leader-sama?" Itachi asked through gritted teeth.

"How would you like a mission?" The body asked.

"Right now?"

"Mmm, No... Tomorrow."

"Alright, what would it be?"

"A training mission for Tobi." Leader-sama said, not even trying to hide his grin.

"You and I both know damn well that _Tobi_ doesn't need any training." Itachi snarled.

"We have to keep up apearances, Itachi-san." Pein said, folding his hands, leaning his head into them.

"How long?" Itachi asked, trying hard not to growl.

"Just a couple days. You only need to leave here together and return together. What you do after that isn't any of my business."

"Fine." Itachi said. "May I be excused?" He asked.

"Of course. Be ready to go by noon."

Itachi almost ran back to his and Kisames shared room. He threw open the door and Kisame stared at him from the bed.

"Wha--" He was silenced with a burst of chakra, pushing him down. Itachi stormed over to him, ripping the blanket from his form, forcing the door shut with another burst of chakra. Itachi's eyes were flaring bright red. "Itachi..." Kisame moaned, wacthing as the other practically ripped his clothes off.

It all happened so fast. Itachi was on top of him, naked, needy, holding his arms back with his own, practically raping the blue mans mouth with his tongue. Kisame melted. He kissed back, his tongue fighting with Itachis. Itachi growled and bit Kisames tongue, making the larger man arch up against him and break the kiss.

"Fuck, Itachi..." Kisame moaned, looking through half lidded eyes at the other.

"I thuroughly intend to." Itachi said, reaching down between their bodies, taking a firm hold of Kisames now straining member.

"Ohh... Fuck..." Kisame let his head fall back as Itachi trailed kisses down his neck, over his collar bones, down his chest, taking one dark blue bud of a nipple into his mouth and "Ah!" biting down. Itachi let go of Kisame's arms and moved down further.

"Don't move." Itachi ordered. Kisame panted as Itachi kissed his way down his stomach, diping his tongue into his navel. Kisame closed his eyes, he couldn't watch. If he did, their sex might turn voilent.

"Don't close your eyes, either." It seemed as though that's what Itachi wanted.

"But..." Kisame whined, looking down at the other who was holding his cock with dainty, finely manicured fingers. Itachi breathed heavily on the head of Kisames cock.

"Watch..." Itachi ordered as he took the head of Kisames cock into his mouth and slipped his lips down the shaft, hallowing his cheeks, sucking hard, licking the underside of the thick cock. Itachi moved further down, deepthroating Kisame. Kisame moaned and bucked his hips, trying desperately not to move his hands, not to thread his fingers in Itachis hair and force the other to take in more of his cock. "Oh fuck," He gave up and did just that, nearly, but not chocking Itachi as he pressed down on the back of the others head while he thrus up. "Fuck, Itachi..." Kisame moaned.

Itachi continued to orally pleasure Kisame for a few seconds before pulling back.

"Didn't I tell you not to move?!" He demanded, his eyes almost glowing.

"I can't fucking help it when you get like that, babe..." Kisame said, trying to defend himself.

"When I tell you not to move..." Kisame grinned deviously and Itachi frowned.

Itachi suddenly found himself on his back with one of Kisames fingers inside him. He moaned, silently reprimanding himself for the whorish moan he let out.

"Kisame..." Itachi warned.

"What?" Kisame asked, twisting and curling his finger. Itachi jumped and jerked back against the finger, gripping Kisames shoulders, digging his nails in.

"I swear to god, if you are not fucking me into this matress in the next ten seconds I will--" Itachi didn't even get a chance to finish his threat as it dissolved into a scream as Kisame suddenly thrust into him without warning. "Fuck!" Itachi harshly whispered. He reached up and grabbed a fist full of the others hair, pulling him down, into a rough kiss.

'Maybe that's why he likes kissing...' Kisame thought to himself. 'It keeps him from screaming...' Kisame smirked in the kiss, making Itachi growl and bite his tongue. Kisame moaned and his cock throbbed inside the Uchiha. He pulled out and slammed back in, over and over, both men moaning into each others mouths.

Kisame was the one who broke the kiss.

"Fuck, you're so fucking tight..." Kisame whispered. Itachi growled, shoving himself back against Kisame.

Kisame reared back, his arms wrapped tightly around the Uchiha, pulling the other up, into his lap.

Itachi moaned, trying to intimidate the other, but found he was much more enjoying impaling himself on the cock throbbing inside of him. Itachi was still clutching Kisame's shoulders, which made it easier for Kisame to hook his arms under Itachis thighs and lift them,pushing them further appart so he could watch as he raised and lowered the Uchiha onto his cock.

"Fuck, that's hot." Kisame said, thrusting up into Itachi, who tried to jerk back down. "Think you can touch yourself?" Kisame asked, nipping lightly at Itachis arm. Itachi whimpered and wrapped one are around the others neck, digging his nails into the others back to hold himself steady as his other hand went to his own weeping erection. Itachi wrapped long, slim fingers around his own shaft and stroked. Kisame leaned back a little more so he could still see Itachi riding his cock. Kisame moaned. Itachis ass was clenching around him and he could not only feel it, he could see it too. He watched excitedly as the puckered hole fluttered around his throbbing organ. Itachi cried out suddenly as he came, coating his stomach with his own seed.

"Shit!" Itachi cursed, wanting Kisame burried in him fully, right then. "Damnit, Kisame!" He roared, clawing at the larger mans back.

Kisame shoved his cock deep inside Itachi, the other moaning as he clenched around Kisame, his orgasm coming to an end.

Kisame could now take his time and enjoy watching his cock slip in and out of the other.

"Ngh..." Itachi muttered, glaring at Kisame. He wanted off.

"Nah, can't I have some fun too?" Kisame asked with a whimper. Itachi squirmed out of his grip and Kisame sighed when Itachi climbed off of him. He was surprisingly pleased when Itachi got on all fours and presented himself to him.

"Easier position." Itachi said.

"Yes it is!" Kisame said, spreading the others ass cheeks, slowly, teasingly pressing his cock in past the tight pucker, enjoying every second of Itachis torture. For a few moments, Kisame moved slowly, watching himself slide into and pull out of Itachi, loving how Itachis ass clenched, like it was trying to keep the massive organ inside. Kisame soon found himself picking up his pace, pounding the beautiful man infront of him into the matress. Kisame reached around Itachi with both arms, reaching under the pale man, raking his nails up both of Itachis trembling thighs. When Itachi's already renewed hardness burshed his arm, Kisame chuckled. "Already hard again?" He asked, not really expecting an answer. He fisted Itachis still sensitive cock and stroked, hard and fast.

Soon, Itachi cried out again, spilling his seed once more, this time, all over Kisames hand and the sheets. Kisame came with a grunt, unable to stand a second wave of Itachi's muscles clamping down and releasing him like that. Beofre he was finished, he pulled out and started stroking his cock fiercely, spraying a small burst of semen on Itachi's perfectly round, pale, pearly globes.

"Fuck yes..." Kisame said as he watched his seed leak from Itachi's hole, his hands holding the others cheeks appart. Kisame leaned down, shoving his tongue into Itachis hole, lapping up as much of his seed from the others insides as possible. Itachi moaned.

"God damnit, Kisame... Don't make me hard again." Itachi said.

"Awwe..." Kisame said with a pout as the other turned over, pulling him into a kiss. Itachi could taste the others seed and... his own ass. Which, surprisingly, didn't bother him. His tongue fought with Kisames over the warm substance being shared between their lips. Itachi swallowed the others seed that he'd plundered from the others mouth and pulled away, laying back on the bed with a sigh. Kisame laid beside him, pulling his black haired minx into his arms, holding the other tightly.

Itachi sighed happily, nuzzling Kisame's chest. Kisame reached down as far as he could, barely grabbing the blanket, pulling it up over them.

"A nap?" Kisame asked.

"Yes, but not for long. I have a training mission with Tobi tomorrow." Itachi said, hissing the name.

"So that's what it was about?" Kisame asked, chuckling.

"Yes..." Itachi said and sighed again.

"Relax babe, Today is all ours." Kisame stole another kiss and rubbed Itachi's arm.

"Mm." Itachi said, trying his best to relax into Kisame. "Damnit..." He cursed.

"What is it?" Kisame asked, partially sitting up.

"I'm hard again..." Itachi said, groaning.

Kisame just smiled, pulling the blanket up over his shoulders as he crawled on top of Itachis body.

"...Tobi?" Zetsu asked the masked man who was standing in the living room, watching Kakuzu and Sasori attempt to play a game of Shogi. Deidara hanging on Kakuzus arm and Hidan practically sitting on Sasori were making things difficult.

"Naah, Zetsu-kun..." Madara said, grinning behind the mask.

"Oh, never mind then."

**"What do you mean never mind? Fun time for Zetsu!"** Zetsu's dark half said. Zetsu's dark half reached out and grabbed Madaras arm.

Madara spun the other around and slammed him against the wall, moving the mask up a bit to kiss the dark sides neck.

The other group looked up from the game for a second, then looked back down. Well, all except for Deidara.

"Eww, Tobi! Un! Get a room!" Deidara looked so offended.

"Gladly..." Madara said, stalking off to his room, draging Zetsu with him.

AN: Yay! Another fic all by myself! Be looking forward to a second chapter soon! I like reviews!


End file.
